


One last adventure

by Toocool2btrue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, Dragons, F/M, Festivals, First Date, Minor Angst, Nervousness, Pie day event, Plance date, Realizations, Roses, Sweet Moments, event for the conservatory, flirty robot, lots of fluff, pidgance, pike is scared, piklavar, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toocool2btrue/pseuds/Toocool2btrue
Summary: Pike grinned in glee as Meklavar wildly blinked in surprise, unable to comprehend reality. She looked so adorable with her nose scrunched in surprise and confusion."Is that really a…" she whispered, still not being able to take her eyes off the winged reptile."Yep!" Pike confirmed, trying to act nonchalant. He slowly walked towards the dragon, who was curiously observing the pair through her dark eyes. "Meet Katlenecker" he introduced, patting the dragon's back.
Relationships: Lance Serrano/ Katie Holt, Pike/Meklavar, pidge and lance and katlenacker, pidge/lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: The Conservatory Events





	One last adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of our amazing Discord project. Dedicated to PIE day (although I am a little late). The theme was Plance date night and I had a wonderful time working with Ashkazora and Numbah34! For the piece that was assigned to me. I have never written a Pikelvar fic before so I am a bit nervous about it but nonetheless it was an amazing experience for me!
> 
> (also please ignore any minor mistakes)

"Pike. I swear if this is one of your ridiculous pranks!" Meklavar warned as Pike carefully guided her to a clearing in the forest.

"Relax. I promise that you are gonna love this!" He assured, lighting squeezing her shoulders. He could feel her posture relax a bit as she giggled, "I can't believe, I actually let you blindfold me"

Pike grinned, "What can I say, I am quite the charmer" Pike teased but his heart fluttered at the thought of how much their relationship had evolved. He smiled fondly at the time when Mek used to threaten him with her axe every time she thought he was up to something suspicious but now was willingly following him blindfolded without any clue of where they were going.

"Are we there yet?" She questioned impatiently after another 5 minutes. Pike nodded, "Almost there but promise you won't freak out and scream"

"Wait! Pike what have you done now?!" Mek questioned strictly and started to hastily remove the cloth from her eyes. Pike pouted as Meklavar started scolding him beforehand as she struggled to untie the knot. Pike fondly rolled his eyes at her impatience and moved over to help her.

"Geez Mek, you ruined the sweet moment I had envisioned in my head" he muttered finally loosening the knot. Meklavar's mouth opened to give a curt reply but no sound came when her now free eyes fell on the creature standing in front of her.

Pike grinned in glee as Meklavar wildly blinked in surprise, unable to comprehend reality. She looked so adorable with her nose scrunched in surprise and confusion.

"Is that really a…" she whispered, still not being able to take her eyes off the winged reptile.

"Yep!" Pike confirmed, trying to act nonchalant. He slowly walked towards the dragon, who was curiously observing the pair through her dark eyes. "Meet Katlenecker" he introduced, patting the dragon's back.

"Katlenecker?" Meklavar questioned, hesitantly approaching the dragon. "Don't be afraid, she is the friendliest of the bunch" Pike encouraged. Mekelvar reached forward to touch the dragon's snout but was too short to do so, Katlenecker figured out the dwarf's intentions and lowered it's head for Meklavar to reach.

Meklavar briefly stroked the dark scaly skin and then giggled in delight. She finally turned back to Pike who had been watching the whole moment with a small smile on his face. She cocked her head towards the dragon, asking for an explanation from her companion.

Pike grinned yet again, "I remember someone once mentioning that they wanted to ride a dragon so I thought that it isn't such a bad idea for our last day together"

The smile on his face briefly sobered as he mentioned the fact that the pair had been avoiding the past few days. Pike's stomach twisted uncomfortably at the thought of them separating, it was true that both of them preferred to travel on their own before and initially had a hard time adjusting to having to look after another person but now Pike didn't know how he would peacefully sleep at night without the comfort of having Meklavar nearby.

Meklavar's sentiments weren't much different, she was worried about Pike and his nightmares. Who would comfort him when he would wake up startled in the middle of the night?

Who would argue with her to take a break before she collapsed? Who would volunteer to keep guard for more hours so her sleep wouldn't be interrupted.

"Thank you.." she whispered, her heart fluttered every time he remembered such details and she was about to hug him in gratitude until another thought crossed her mind because of which her smile turned into a scowl.

"Pike.." she started sternly and the guilty smile she got in response answered her question. "Don't you dare tell me that you stole this dragon!" she asked and Pike wildly shook his head.

"I didn't!" he hastily added and Meklavar's eyes narrowed, unconvinced at his statement. "You couldn't have rented one. They are so expensive!" she added as Pike nervously laughed.

"Let's just say that I borrowed it..but I swear I will return the dragon tomorrow!" Pike promised. Meklavar stood there silently, considering his words. She hated it when Pike stole, it initially landed them in a lot of trouble but he hadn't stolen anything for a long time now. He had proved to her that he had changed his old ways.

"Fine...I believe you but I am going with you tomorrow...just so you don't get into any serious trouble" she added to which Pike nodded, excitedly. 

Seeing the smile on his face stirred a storm of butterflies in her stomach. It sounded a bit pathetic but as their journey together came to an end, Meklavar was searching for every small excuse she could find to prolong their time together.

The dragon impatiently stomped her feet on the ground. Pike chuckled and then towards Meklavar, "Come on we have to make the most of today!"

"And what exactly have you planned?" she asked in a bemused manner. Pike shrugged happily, helping her climb onto the dragon's back 

"You'll see.."

After they got properly seated with Pike at the back and Meklavar in the front. She excitedly turned back to face her friend but her smile converted into a worried frown when she noticed that Pike looked a bit pale.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a concerned manner, Pike nodded giving her a weak smile but before Meklavar could prod further into the matter. Katlenecker took off, it was a good thing she was holding onto the reins or they would have quite ungracefully fallen off.

Katlenecker gained more speed and Meklavar felt the fast winds slapping against her face and whistling in her ears. A wide grin graced her face, it was much better than she could have ever imagined.

"Thank you Pike!" She shouted at the top of her lungs hoping Pike could hear her but the only reply she got was Pike's grip tightening on her shoulders. Katlenecker was clearly in a mood to impress her clients and so she picked up more pace and started spinning in the air.

Meklavar's hoots of joy were cut off by Pike's screams of terror as he grabbed onto Mekelvar's waist with trembling hands and buried his face at the back of her neck. Meklavar grinned to herself, this ride was turning out to be better with every passing second. She made a mental note to give Katlenecker a treat later on.

Katlenecker decided she was done showing off and slowed her speed, now flying with a calmer pace to give the two riders an opportunity to admire the aerial view. Meklavar gasped at the sight of the vast forest stretched out beneath them like a green path.

"Pike.." she gently nudged, as much as she was enjoying the idea of Pike snuggled up to her in fright. She couldn't let him miss such a beautiful sight that perhaps they might never be able to see again.

"Pike, you have to see this!" she urged but Pike stubbornly shook his head against her shoulder with his eyes still tightly shut. "I think I am fine" he quietly mumbled to which Meklavar giggled.

"Come on you have to see this beautiful view!" she whispered into his ears. Pike's one eye slightly opened to come face to face with Meklavar's amber colored ones. They were twinkling with joy and for a second Pike forgot about his own fear, Meklavar nudged him to look downwards, Pike slowly lifted his head from Mek's shoulder and then hesitantly peered downwards.

Pike's heart beat wildly against his chest as his eyes came transfixed at the sight before him. Everything seemed so small and insignificant, 

It was a moment of strange realization, he was far out of reach from the ground where all of his troubles existed. There he was on top of the world, free from all the fears and troubles that plagued him everyday from years, Pike felt as if he was experiencing freedom for the first time. Perhaps the best part of this moment was that he had the person he cared the most about right beside him.

"Mek, thank you.." he managed to mumble through his trembling lips. Meklavar smiled in response, "Thank you, Pike.."

Neither of them had to elaborate what they truly meant to say. _Thank you for coming in my life, Thank you for taking care of me, Thank you for laughing with me but most importantly Thank you for being there for me when I couldn't be there for myself…._

______________________

  
  


"It looks like there is a festival going here" Meklavar stated, the sun had nearly set but every corner of the village was well lit with colorful lanterns as well as decorated with various beautiful flowers.

Pike nodded, "It's time for the annual flower festival which takes place in the beginning of spring. I have heard it is pretty fun so I thought it would be good place to end our adventures on a high note"

"Where did you hear about it?" Meklavar wondered, her eyes still wandering around their surroundings. Pike smiled sadly as he remembered the time he visited this very festival with his family before that accident. It was one of the few memories with his family that he still had.

"Heard a couple of travellers talking. You know how sharp are my ears" he grinned to which Meklavar fondly rolled her eyes at him.

Suddenly the quiet atmosphere was filled with festive music as people started running towards the village center not wanting to miss the opening of the traditional flower dance.

Meklavar glanced questionably at Pike who simply chuckled, grabbing onto her hand as they started to make their way towards the village center as well.

"Come on! We don't want to miss the dance!" he urged, as they navigated through the thick crowd. Meklavar's eyes fell on their hands, her smaller hand protectively enclosed into his and her heart raced at such a mundane gesture.

The crowd excitedly clapped at the dancers who gracefully moved around wearing bright colored clothes. After the main dance was finished, the musicians changed the song into a more merrier one and the younger crowd started to join in the dancing as well. Meklavar and Pike watched from the sides, still enthusiastically clapping to the beat of the song when suddenly Meklavar felt a gentle tug on her arm.

She looked beside her to see a young boy with a wide grin standing there. "Miss you will please dance with me?" he wondered innocently.

Meklavar blinked in surprise at the sudden offer, "Thank you for the offer..but I-"

"Oh come on, Mek!" Pike poked in. Meklavar was sure that he was clearly quite amused at the scenario. "Don't tell me you are gonna turn down this sweet boy" he disapproved, ruffling the boy's hair.

"I am a terrible dancer" she excused, glaring at Pike through a fixed smile. "Don't worry I will teach you!" the boy offered, now tugging Meklavar towards the dance floor.

"Have fun!" Pike teased as Meklavar shot him a death glare. "That kid was even quicker than me" he muttered to himself, shaking his head in amusement.

Another song started and Pike chuckled to himself as he saw Meklavar clumsily dancing, trying to keep up with the rest but as always she was a quite fast learner and as the song progressed she was dancing quite well and even enjoying herself.

He softly smiled at the sight, it sounded quite cheesy but there was no sight greater to him than Meklavar smiling. Her previous uptight nature now seemed like a distant memory and Pike was grateful that she was slowly learning to enjoy life. His heart ached knowing that perhaps it was the last time he would see her smiling like this, perhaps it was even the last time he was seeing and spending time with her.

"Can't take your eyes from her? Can you?" a soft voice questioned as Pike slightly jumped in surprise. There stood beside him a small old man who smiled knowingly at Pike. 

"Uh..excuse me?" he managed to utter, overcoming his shock. The old man chuckled, 

"I am sorry for startling you. It's just..the look in your eyes while watching you watch your girlfriend. It reminded me of my late wife and I. We were just as much as in love as you two are" he stated looking wistfully ahead.

Pike laughed nervously, "It's not like that. She isn't my girlfriend"

"So you haven't confessed yet?" The old man questioned. Pike shook his head, "I don't think it's the right time.." 

"Listen to me boy. The right time doesn't exist. Tell her how you truly feel before it's too late. Believe me when it comes to a person you love, even a lifetime isn't enough. I spent decades with my wife yet I still feel she left me too soon.

So don't waste this precious time" he advised and Pike nodded attentively.

"Any advice?" he wondered hopefully. The old man smiled, "You aren't aware of the greatest attraction of the festival, are you?"

Pike shook his head. "Well then follow me" the old man ordered.

_________________________

The dancing came to a halt as the final notes of the music faded away. "Thank you miss!" the boy clumsily bowed, making Meklavar's heart melt. She smiled as the boy waved off and then disappeared into the crowd.

Meklavar looked around to find that Pike was missing from the spot she had last seen him. Her heart raced, she was sure that he was there only a few minutes ago. Where could have he possibly gone without telling her?

Her eyes wandered through the unfamiliar crowd, suddenly the warm atmosphere had gotten cold and uninviting. Could something bad have happened in mere minutes?

_No no no._ Meklavar assured herself, shaking away the terrible thoughts that had entered into her mind. If something bad had happened, there would surely have been a commotion or atleast any shouting but the crowd was still undisturbed and in a merry mood as they took a brief rest before the next dance.

Pike must just have gone to explore on his own, Meklavar tried to assure herself. She leaned against the wall, trying to distract herself by her surroundings while she waited for Pike to come back.

"Mommy! Mommy! I got you this flower!" a boy joyously called out to his mother holding a white rose in his hand. 

"Thank you" the mother whispered, accepting the rose and then affectionately ruffled the boy's hair.

Meklavar smiled sadly at the sight. She sniffed sudden tears that had appeared in her eyes as she thought about her own family that she hadn't seen in quite a long time but soon she will be reunited with them, she assured herself but dreadfully remembered _at a_ _very high cost_.

"It's pink!" The young boy shouted in excitement, breaking Meklavar's train of thoughts. Sure enough, the rose which was pure white mere seconds ago had now turned bright pink. Although Meklavar was no stranger towards magic, she was certainly caught off guard.

She eyed the flower curiously now that she thought about it. While dancing she had noticed a lot of people wearing different colored roses in their hair or it was safely secured on their clothes. Was it a tradition here? If so were the transition of colours random or did they hold any meaning?

Before she could ponder more on to this matter, a man joined the mother- son duo. It seemed like he was the husband and father of the pair.

"I am so sorry, there was a lot of work today" the husband apologized as the wife kissed his cheek in greeting. "It's alright." the wife assured but the husband still looked a bit restless.

"I know it's very late but perhaps there might be still left" he said trying to walk away but the wife stopped him. "I got you one this time" she announced proudly, bringing forward the pink rose to his attention.

The husband looked baffled for a second before smiling widely, "Thank you, dear" he kissed her cheek before taking the rose from her hand. As soon as his fingers touched the rose, the color immediately deepened from pink to dark red.

Meklavar's eyes widened in realization, so that's why roses were so special and according to the husband quite popular as well. A crazy thought entered in her mind, should she get one for Pike?

They might be sold out by now but there wasn't any harm for trying to search for them. Her heart fluttered with excitement considering if the color for them turned red as well. 

But before Meklavar could go searching for the white rose, a familiar voice called out to her. "Mek, where are you going?" Pike wondered quickly making his way towards her.

"Where were you?! I got so worried!" Meklavar shouted as her eyes sparked with anger causing Pike to slightly retreat in fear.

"I am sorry...I was just looking around" Pike stated, nervously. Meklavar eyes narrowed, "Well you could have waited a bit. Let's go together!" she said, moving towards the shops.

"Wait! Wait!" Pike called, stopping her. Behind them, the music started playing again as Pike mischievously smiled, "It's my turn to dance with you now"

_________________________

  
  


Later that night, Meklavar and Pike sat around the campfire. Unlike Katlenecker who was fast asleep a few feet away, the pair felt too anxious and restless to go to bed. It was the last night before the long separation and none of them had yet said what haunted their mind for the past few days. Instead they sat there silently, enjoying one another's company for even the last adventure had finally come to an end and now there was no excuse for them to go on together.

"Thank you for today" Meklavar finally spoke up, shifting closer to him. Pike smiled as the light of the flames illuminated on his face, "There is one last thing I want to give you before we..head back to our separate ways." he whispered, reaching into one of his pockets. 

"I just want you to know, Meklavar. You are my everything. I love you and you don't know how much it pains me to let you go…" he added, pulling out a small package securely tied up in a cloth but Mekalvar at the moment didn't care for any packages.

Her eyes were simply trained onto Pike as her heart beat wildly in sync with his. "Oh Pike.." she whispered, not being able to control herself any longer, she pulled him into a deep kiss. Pike was frozen in shock for a second and dropped the package he had been so careful with before. He quickly recovered from his initial surprise and responded.

Meklavar giggled at Pike's stunned expression when they finally pulled away. "You are my everything too" she whispered softly, pressing a kiss on his cheek. Pike was sure that Meklavar had vowed to give him a heart attack that day.

Unfortunately the romantic atmosphere didn't last long for there was a grave topic yet to be discussed. Pike's temporary feelings of joy were quickly replaced with pain, he pulled her into a protective embrace.

"You know for some reason. I thought it would have been easier. If I told you this but now I don't want to lose you at all. I can't live without you.." he whispered.

"And you think I can?" Meklavar shot back, trying her best to hold back her sobs. "I love you and it breaks my heart knowing that I won't see you everyday anymore. Heck! I don't know when I will see you next!" she cried out helplessly.

"But you know as well as I do there is a duty I have to fulfill. It's the same duty which was the cause of us meeting and now ironically the cause of our separation" Meklavar stated gravely, pulling away from him.

"I understand" Pike whispered sorrowfully, as tears now started to prick his eyes. Meklavar was no better, she rubbed her red nose and managed a weak smile. "But I am no fool to fail the man I am in love with. I will try to fulfill my duty as soon as possible and return to the place I truly belong. With you, going on different adventures together"

Pike smiled in relief picking up the forgotten package and carefully unwrapping it, "There is something I got that will help you remember your promise"

Meklavar gasped when she saw it was none other than the white rose in all its purity without a hint of another color. "Come on take it" he urged and Meklavar did so with shaking hands and true enough to its magic. The pure white petals immediately darkened into a bright shade of red.

"The bright red color signifies the beginning of new love" Pike explained proudly as Meklavar cradled the red rose in her hands. "These roses don't wilt for a whole year" He added.

Setting the rose aside, Pike clasped Meklavar's smaller hands into his. His bright blue eyes were trained on to hers as he uttered his next sentence.

"I understand your duties but promise me you will come back to me in a year. We will meet again at this festival and when this rose wilts, I will get you a new one. Just please come back" he desperately pleaded. 

Meklavar nodded confidently, "I promise. No matter what it takes I will come back to you in a year but the next time I will be the one buying you the rose" she declared

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know about your thoughts. All kinds of short and long comments will be very much appreciated.


End file.
